


Stuffed

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buck cannot keep his mouth shut, Buck pouts when he doesn't get his way, Buck speaks spanish fluently, Buck's eyelashes, Coming In Pants, Domestic Fluff, Eddie does something about it, Face-Fucking, Fire Fam - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sexual Content, Smut, buddie, chimney is so done with these two, eddie agrees, his lips are also otherworldly, mentions of Buck 1.0, thanks to the discord for helping me be the shameless, they are their own character and i will make sure they get their own tag, they call each other Edmundo and Evan, they watch infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Buck doesn't know how to shut up for even a minute and Eddie gives him a reason to.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 450





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna give a quick shoutout to @nilshiki for beta-reading this!   
> Enjoy!  
> xx

It was a rare night at the 118 station house, where there were little to no calls and the firefighters were all gathered around the loft. Hen and Eddie were taking their turn on the gaming console, Bobby and Buck were setting up dinner for the group, and Chim was talking between the two groups. Everyone felt grateful that there were no emergencies happening, but they were also a little bored. 

They were also sick and tired of Buck and his never ending stream of commentary. His mouth had run almost nonstop since the last call over two hours ago; throughout cleaning the ladder truck, playing on the game console with Chimney, and even cooking with Bobby. More than once someone had said something about it, causing Buck to quiet down for a few minutes before he started talking again. 

It wasn’t even like he was talking about anything specific. He talked about anything that came to mind, even going as far to tell Eddie about the time he stole the ladder truck to hook up with some chick. Somehow he’d never heard that story. 

Finally, they were all sitting around the dinner table digging into the food that Bobby and Buck prepared. The firefighters were glad for at least a few minutes of silence. However that ended quickly, Buck talking in between bites about some recipe he made the week before that they really had to try. 

“Buck,” Chimney said, as he turned in his seat to face the man sitting next to him. “I hate to say it but do you ever shut up?” 

“Can’t say I do Chim. Can’t say I do.” Buck replied, smiling at him around a mouthful of food. He swallowed the bite before he continued. “Normally, I only shut up when my mouth is full.” 

“Dude, it’s literally full of fucking food right now.” 

Buck took another bite of his food,looking across the table at Eddie. He swallowed his food and smirked, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked beneath them. “I didn’t mean with food.” 

Hen spewed the sip of her drink she just took and Chimney choked on the bite of food he had in his mouth. Eddie’s mouth went dry as he met Buck’s eyes. There was a challenging look in Buck’s eyes as he went to pat on Chimney’s back as he coughed down his last bite. 

“What the hell was that supposed to…” Chimney started, only to be interrupted by the alarm. Each of the firefighters jumped up, shoveling some more food in their faces before rushing to the trucks, ready for the next call.   
\---  
After that call, others kept coming, almost all back to back. The team was exhausted when their shift finally came to an end and were glad for the next two days off. Eddie was glad for Christopher spending the night at Abuela’s and he invited Buck to sleep over at his place. It was enough of a common occurrence for Buck to take over Eddie’s couch after a particularly hard shift since Eddie lived closer to the station. 

Eddie and Buck were still running on adrenaline when they finally stepped into Eddie’s place. Still too hyped up to even think about sleep, they decided to each shower before starting a movie in hopes of winding down enough to relax. While Buck was in the shower, Eddie queued up the newest Marvel movie and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge before sitting on the couch. 

“What movie did you decide on?” Buck asked as he walked into the living room, pulling his shirt on over his head. He slept here so often he had his own little stash of clothes in Eddie’s closet. Eddie smiled at him as he made his way over to the couch and handed him one of the open beers. 

“That new Marvel movie you’ve been like, raving about seeing.” Eddie took a sip of his beer as Buck settled down next to him. Their thighs pressed together and Eddie reached forward to start the movie. 

“Infinity War?” He asked, settling in and placing his arm on the back of the couch behind Eddie. He brought the beer bottle up to his lips and chuckled. “Isn’t this the one were Chris Evans has like a hot beard?” 

“Dude,” Eddie replied, leaning into Buck’s arm on the back of the couch. He hoped the warmth of Buck’s body against him would help him relax faster. “You’re the one who keeps talking about this movie so I don’t know. Now shut up and watch it.” 

Both men sat in silence as the movie started up, but of course Buck could not stay silent for long, nor could he stay still. At first he just kept making small side comments about the happenings in a low whisper to himself, rubbing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Then he started leaning down to whisper them in Eddie’s ear, his lips brushing his skin and his breath hot. Eddie was getting turned on and frankly a little agitated, tired of hearing Buck’s comments and wanting to just relax and watch the movie. At one point, when he got up to grab them both another beer, Buck just talked louder to share his thoughts. 

About halfway through the movie, Eddie finally had enough and turned toward Buck, slapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes blazed with both heat and anger as he glared into Buck’s surprised ones. “Dios mio, Evan! Puedes callarte? O necesito rellenar tu boca con mi polla?”   
[“ Oh my God, Evan! Can you shut up? Or do I need to stuff your mouth full of my cock?”]

Buck reached around and pulled Eddie’s hand from his mouth, his own eyes filled with heat. He licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes at Eddie. “ Es eso una promesa, Edmundo? Porque te ahogare con tu polla y me tragare todo lo que quieras darme.”   
[ “Is that a promise, Edmundo? Because I will choke on your cock and swallow all you wanna give me.” ] 

“Tu hablas espanol?” [“You speak Spanish?”] Eddie asked, his eyes widening. Eddie has no idea that Buck could speak Spanish, let alone understand it. He made comments about the man all the time in Spanish and he never said anything. Buck smiled at him, eyes searching his best friends face. 

“Eddie, I lived in South America for over a year. I’m fluent. I literally have conversations with Abuela and Tia Pepa all the time when we pick up Christoper.” Buck trails his hand over Eddie’s face. He smirked and winked at him. “Besides, if you wanna have a chance of getting laid down south it helps to know the language.” 

“Meirda!” [“Shit!”]Eddie closed his eyes, the arousal still coursing through his body. He had already been at half mast when Buck was whispering in his ear, and now his cock throbbed painfully ever since Buck spoke to him in Spanish. “Now can you please shut up so we can watch this movie?” 

“Ah ah ah,” Buck said, amusement and arousal in his eyes as he fluttered his lashes. He licked his lips, smirking at Eddie. “I said my mouth needed to be stuffed before I could shut up. And I believe you said you’d help out with that.” 

“Th.. that was a joke!” Eddie stuttered as he ran his hands through his hair. Buck just smiled and moved to kneel in front of Eddie, placing his hands on Eddie’s thighs as he pushed them apart. He settled in between them, rubbing his hands up and down as he looked at Eddie from under his eyelashes. “Buck.. I ... I was just kidding. You don’t have to do anything.”

Buck bit his lip and smirked at him. “And if I want to, Edmundo? You not gonna let me?” 

“Dios mio, Evan?” Eddie shivered as he threw his body back against the couch, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling before looking back into Buck’s eyes. He carded his hand through his best friend’s hair, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Buck leaned into the touch, fluttering his eyelashes. “Do you really think I could stop myself even if I wanted to? I’ve dreamed about those lips around me for months. I just wasn’t sure if you really wanted this.” 

“Of course I do! I wanted to get down on my knees for you since the first moment I saw you. I’ve dreamed about this cock filling up my mouth since we met.” Buck’s eyes twinkled as he looked at him. He placed his hands on the waist of Eddie’s sleep pants. “There is no question about my wanting to do this. The only question is whether or not you’ll take your own advice and shut up so I can do it.”

Eddie threw his head back with a groan, lifting his hips up so Buck could pull down his pants. Buck wasted no time pulling down his pants and underwear, letting his dick bounce out. He grasped Eddie’s dick at the base, looking it over and then staring at Eddie through his eyelashes. 

“Mierda! He estado esperando para probarte durante tanto tiempo.” [“Fuck! I’ve been waiting to taste you for so long.”] Buck pressed a kiss against the head of Eddie’s cock, trailing his pink lips up and down the shaft before he licked lightly at the head. 

Eddie’s mouth was dry as he watched Buck place open mouthed kisses along his shaft. All he could do was groan and whisper “Dios mio!” as Buck finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He felt Buck roll his tongue under his head, causing him to cant his hips and pushing his dick further into his mouth. Buck gagged a little and smacked Eddie on the thigh in warning, glaring up at him from under his lashes. Eddie could feel the heat blossoming in his groin and he was subjected that stare. He started jacking the part of   
Eddie’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth,and instead focusing on licking at the head. 

Eddie reached down and ran his hand through Buck’s hair, grasping it at the nape. Buck got the hint and finally took more of Eddie’s shaft into his mouth, making a point to give him a heated look through his eyelashes. Buck relaxed his throat muscles until his nose finally reached Eddie’s dark pubic hair. He made sure to groan low in his throat so that Eddie could feel the vibrations. He set up with a wet pop as Eddie’s dick fell out of his mouth. He continued to jerk his shaft as he looked at Eddie.

“Mmm. You taste so good!” He licked his lips, which were red and glistening with spit. He licked the bead of precome that the head of Eddie’s cock, before he opened his mouth and swallowed him down again. Eddie had to restrain himself from bucking up into that heat again. He set a rhythm of sucking him down and licking the head, while he jacked the rest. Once again, a few minutes later he popped off with a moan. “Can’t believe I finally get to have you in my mouth. I’ve been dreaming of this dick for so long!” 

Eddie sat up with a groan as Buck continued to jack him off. He scrubbed his hands over his face, which were previously clenched by his side. He glared down at Buck, who looked up at him with an innocent look. “I thought you said you can keep your mouth shut when it’s stuffed full. Because you are doing a shit ton of talking for someone who has a dick in their mouth.” 

“Key word being stuffed, Edmundo.” He licked his lips, and gazed at Eddie through his lashes. “Seems to me like you arn't doing a whole lotta stuffing if I can still talk.”

“What? You want me to fuck your mouth?” 

“Si, quiero que me folles la boca.” [“Yes, I want you to fuck my mouth.”] Buck said, sending Eddie a heated look from under his lashes. He placed his lips back around the head of Eddie’s cock, licking lightly at the underside. 

Eddie growled and placed a hand on the back of Buck’s head, canting his hips and making his dick slide down the back of his throat. Buck gagged and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Eddie canted his hips again, gentler and Buck responded with a moan and a nod of his head. He bucked his hips harder, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Buck’s throat. Buck gagged again but moaned loudly, his hand moving to grip Eddie’s thigh thightly. Eddie continued to fuck his cock into Buck’s mouth as he kept his head still with a hand gripping his hair. Buck could feel Eddie’s cock twitch in his mouth and knew his friend was getting close. He was proven correct when Eddie pulled him back from his cock moment later. 

“Evan, I… I’m gonna cum.” He said, looking into Buck’s eyes through his lashes. His pupils blown wide as he gazed down at his best friend. Buck looked completely wrecked, his hair is disarray from Eddie pulling on it, his lips red and glistening. He met Eddie’s eyes as his own were glazed over. 

“Please, finish in my mouth! I want you to cum down my throat!” Buck’s voice was just as wrecked as he looked as he placed his mouth back around Eddie’s cock. Eddie groaned and whispered “Mierda, Evan!” as he bucked into his heat again. He set a similar pace to the one he had going before, but instead use the hand on Buck’s head to guide his mouth down on his cock. It wasn’t long before his hips started twitching again, and he came in his best friend’s mouth, groaning out his release. Buck, true to his word, groaned as he swallowed his cum, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He left Eddie’s softening dick fall out of his mouth as Eddie pulled him up into a searing kiss. Eddie’s tongue entered Buck’s mouth, searching out the taste of himself on his tongue. He reached down to Buck’s pants, moving to grab his cock, before Buck’s hand shot out and stopped him. Eddie broke the kiss and looked questioningly into Buck’s eyes. 

“No need, I uh.. already came.” Buck replied, smiling at him and running his hand across Eddie’s jaw. Eddie just chuckled,looking down and noticing a wet spot on the front of Buck’s pants. He went to place a light kiss on his lips and looked over Buck’s shoulder and saw the credits rolling down the screen. He started laughing. 

“Buck, I think we …. uhhh... missed the movie.” Buck turned around and saw the credits rolling as well, laughing along with Eddie. He turned back around pouting. 

“Damn, I really wanted to see that movie.” He was pouting so much that Eddie reached bent down and kissed him again, still chuckling. 

“So did I! But someone wouldn’t shut the fuck up!” 

“I was trying! Besides, I like what we did better.” He flashed a grin up at Eddie, fluttering his eyelashes. Eddie laughed and kissed him again. Buck climbed into his lap, pressing him deeper into the couch. Eddie could feel his dick start stirring again and he pushed Buck back a little, disconnecting their mouths. Buck started pouting again, but Eddie was quick to reassure him.

“I did too. But we really need to go to bed if we were planning on taking Christopher to the zoo tomorrow.” At the mention of Christopher, Buck’s pout quickly melted away and he nodded his agreement. 

“Of course we’re gonna take Christopher to the zoo. I’ll just go grab the stuff to make up the couch.” Buck moved to gather the stuff from the hall closet, but Eddie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Eddie said softly, looking up into Buck’s eyes. “Join me in bed so I can wake up beside you?”

Buck smiled softly, pulling Eddie up from the couch. “Of course, I’d love to.” 

Eddie pulled him in for another soft kiss, before leading him towards his bedroom and shoving him down on the bed. He fell down on the bed beside him, and they wrapped their arms around each other, giggling and placing small kisses all over each others faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? It was my first time writing explicit content! Thanks to everyone on the discord for feeding my desires and helping me write this!
> 
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think! 
> 
> As always you can reach out to me on tumblr @asteroidbill 
> 
> xx


End file.
